Space Junk Log - Episode5
Things come together after a busy weekend We had two days to figure out how to get the lady General to give us access to the Citadel... After a bit of planning (eternity to the Arbiter) we figured out how to build some sneaky Netherspace containers that would allow us to sneak our gear past the security checkpoints. With the remaining time we set about learning everything we could about General Martha Carter before our meeting first-block Monday morning. At first glance she was a straight-shooting, career army General who had to work harder than others in a male-dominated military. However, a mixture of hacking and 'boots on the ground' information gathering uncovered that she wasn't without some secrets we might be able to exploit. In a cunning, meta-GM move we learned that she was actually a lesbian which both gave us an angle to pursue while also preventing Oz's flirting from helping at all (the whole reason we chose her in the first place). Long story, short, after many blocks of investigation (great teamwork with hacking supporting roguing and vice versa) we managed to find her lady-lawyer lover, her old friend/flame and her friend's troubled son, evidence of juducial tampering (to get the troubled son out of trouble), and hours of lurid video of the General and her lover. We took all this into our meeting with the General and delivered a kick-ass presentation thanks to a Sweet PowerPoint Presentation by Pete and epic Persuasion from Oz. Once we had sold the concept of the luxury kitchen (and gotten our monetary advance) we then set about convincing her to allow us access to the Citadel kitchen for a working tour. This proved much harder and even Oz couldn't convince her to do it, despite a decent attempt at blackmail, without us admiting our true goal: "to put the righful heir on the throne." We were all very much relieved when she gave us the authorization we needed rather than calling security to report us as traitors. Thankfully, for all the wrong reasons, we had actually chosen the right general. She saw the Reavers as the threat they are and was willing to do something to help unite humanity against them. Note: *We just finished the first block on Monday morning. *The Baron is holding a public appearance (from the Citadel throne room) on Thursday (or was it Friday?) on the anniversary of the old King's death. This is two days before the Fleet arrives. *Many important dignitaries are going to be present for the appearance. We saw an impressive escort forming to meet one of them as we left the Army base. *Our tour of the Citadel kitchen is scheduled for one day before the Baron's public appearance. *The Baron has an inner circle of previously lowly but now elevated nobles loyal to him. *The Baron had a backdoor installed in the otherwise impregnible Gineer-built Citadel. We were unable to get more information without knowing more about the companies that did the work and some hacking. *If Prince Ulax dies the crown does not go to the Baron or Uxia but to someone else in line. We need to get Uxia reinstated so she is the next in line after Ulax is officially discredited. *Oz made contact with Baron Thomas at Lucy's bar. He's a bit of a hot-head but leads a local cell of the resistance. We might be able to use his help. *Highlight: Oz flirting with the Rat-Milf Karlid 11 Combat log bonus 22 Genaric Pool Points . Back to Space Junk LogCategory:Space Junk